Bleach: Naruto's Second Life Redo
by Hands Of Creation
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight in the Valley of the End and Sasuke successfully kills Naruto. Naruto is sent to the Soul Society and he becomes a Soul Reaper. As he learns to become a reaper he realizes that he must train even harder than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Naruto's Second Life

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were fighting each other at the Valley of the End and it was a fight that would change their lives forever. Sasuke's obsession with getting revenge on his brother Itachi has driven him to the point of no return. He has abandoned the Hidden Leaf village to go to its greatest enemy and that was Orochimaru. Sasuke believed that the Hidden Leaf village has made him weak and he wanted power no matter what lengths he had to go to get it. So Sasuke took Orochimaru's offer of power without even thinking about it.

Sakura tried to stop him saying that she loved him but her words didn't reach him and he left anyway. Sakura asked Naruto to bring Sasuke back saying that she loved him and Naruto was heartbroken. Now he knew that he would never get with Sakura because her heart would always belong to Sasuke. Naruto made her a promise to bring Sasuke back and now he was fighting his friend to stop him from making this mistake. Both of them had their own reasons to win their battle. Naruto fought to keep his promise along with his other reasons as well.

Sasuke fought to prove to Naruto and to the Hidden Leaf village that he didn't need them anymore and that he wanted to show Naruto that he would always be weak compared to him. So Naruto and Sasuke fought with everything that they had and now it was time to finish their fight once and for all. Sasuke let his curse mark consume him as he formed a black Chidori in right hand while Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to form a Rasengan in his left hand. Both of them were standing on the statues of Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju. Both of them jumped off of the statues lunging forward at each other with their respective jutsu's at their disposal.

The Chidori and Rasengan collided as a black ball of energy formed around them as they were at a stalemate. Neither one of them would back down as they gave everything they had to win. Naruto knew that his Rasengan would kill Sasuke so he held back most of the Kyuubi's chakra back as Sasuke's Chidori pierced Naruto through the heart. Sasuke looked down as he saw Naruto was pierced with his Chidori. The curse mark reseeded and Sasuke was back to normal. He was thinking that he finally defeated Naruto and proved that he didn't need the Hidden leaf village anymore.

Naruto was coughing up blood as he said, "Well it looks like you have defeated me Sasuke but does that make you happy knowing that you are giving up everything just to kill your brother." Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT MY BROTHER DID TO ME. HE KILLED OUR FAMILY AND RUINED MY LIFE. I WANT REVENGE AND NOW THAT YOU ARE DEAD I SHALL RECEIVE THE ULTIMATE FORM OF THE SHARINGAN." Sasuke started to laugh as what remained of his sanity was finally gone.

Naruto's eyes widened at what Sasuke said and he was barely clinging to life because the Kyuubi was using it's chakra to keep him alive. Naruto looked at Sasuke with the coldest look that Sasuke had ever seen before. Naruto replied, "So you only became my friend just to kill me when you had the chance. Well congratulations Sasuke as you will receive your ultimate Sharingan but at what price? You have given up everything just to get revenge and when you get revenge then you will have nothing to show for it. You will have no reason to live anymore. You are no better than your brother Sasuke. You are nothing more than a cold hearted bastard that wants revenge and power. One more thing you need to know is that I let you win today. In death I shall laugh at how you attempt to live the rest of your pathetic life."

Naruto smiled as his life ended and Sasuke fell to his knees. He now felt the grief of what he had done as he received the Mangenkyou Sharingan. As he looked at his reflection he saw his changed eyes and they looked just like Itachi's. Naruto's words were true when he said that he was no better than Itachi and it made Sasuke sick. He ran off to Orochimaru planning to get stronger and trying to make himself believe that he was nothing like Itachi.

Naruto's spirit saw Sasuke run off to Orochimaru thinking about the people he may never see again because of the power hungry Uchiha. As he thought this he didn't see someone approaching him. He felt someone press their hand on his shoulder and on reflex he grabbed the hand and throw whoever touched him. The figure which turned out to be a woman just flipped in mid air and landed in front of Naruto. She was beautiful in Naruto's eyes and he knew just by looking at her that she was strong. Then he heard, " My name is Yoruichi Shinoin and I am a Shinigami that is supposed to send you to Soul Society."

Naruto looked at Yoruichi and he saw that she was telling him the truth. Then he said, " My name is Naruto and I hope that I can see you aain once I go to Soul Society." Yoruichi smiled as she performed the Soul burial on Naruto as he was sent to Soul Society. Yoruichi didn't know why but she felt that he would become a Soul Reaper someday and a really powerful one too. She opened the Sekimon gate as she returnedto Soul Society with her mission completed. Naruto looked around and he saw that he was in a district and it looked very poor. He talked to one of the district's elders and he learned that he was in Rukongai and that it had roughly about 80 districts and that in the center was the Soul Society where the Soul Reapers stayed. Naruto asked why were the districts like this and he was told that the Soul Society doesn't concern themselves with Rukongai as they just fight and cleanse the hollows. Naruto couldn't believe that the Soul Society would let the people who lived in Rukongai fend for themselves. Naruto voedon his Soul that he would make Rukongai a better place to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Second Life Redo: Chapter 2

New Beginnings

When Naruto first arrived into the Soul Society he found himself in what looked to be a district of some kind. He saw other people staring at him as he walked through the district to explore the Soul Society. While walking around he noticed that the district that he was in was peaceful and he wondered if all of Soul Society was this peaceful. Naruto walked up to a man that he heard was the elder of this district and he said, "Excuse me sir but could you tell me a little about where I am?" The man looked at Naruto and he said, "Well young man my name is Ryusei and I am the elder of this district. To answer your question you are in Rukongai and it consists of 360 districts. While some districts are peaceful like this one there are others that are crime infested and violent where people have to fight tooth and nail to survive each and every day. "

Naruto looked at the elder named Ryusei in shock at what he just learned. He thought back to the woman that sent him to Soul Society and he wondered why the Soul Society would let these people in the violent crime infested districts fend for themselves. Naruto thought back on his life and he remembered what he had to go through just to survive when he was in Konoha. He had the worst years of his childhood inside of that village. He was sold overpriced food, his apartment was old and on the verge of collapsing, and the villagers would attack him each and every day. Thinking back on those days made Naruto angry that there are people who could help these people of Runongai but they refused to do so for some reason.

Then Naruto said, "My name is Naruto and I just arrived here in Soul Society. Thank you for telling me where I am but I must be going now. I want to explore the Rukongai and learn all I can about the Soul Society. If the Soul Reapers won't help the people of Rukongai then I will just have to do it myself and no one is going to stop me." Ryusei tried to tell Naruto that he would die if he tried to help everyone but Naruto just said that it was a risk that he would have to take. As Ryusei saw Naruto's retreating form he saw a young man that would change the Soul Society for the better.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Inside Naruto's mind the sewer still remained and the Cage that held the Kyuubi was still intact and there was a man smiling after he heard that Naruto wanted to help the people of Rukongai. Then the man said, "Well it seems that he has finally found a new purpose in the afterlife and I will help him because we are one and we will become strong together and defeat anyone or anything that stands in our way."

The mindscape started to change into a peaceful Konoha where the moon shined brightly as the light illuminated the village as the mysterious man in Naruto's mind jumped on top of the Hokage's monument and sat on the 3rd Hokage's head. As he looked down below he saw the Kyuubi's cage and that the fox was sleeping and he noticed a tenth tail start to grow on the fox meaning that it was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day.

He just hoped that Naruto was strong enough to face his greatest fear and the past that he wished that he could forget. Could Naruto face the Kyuubi, the cause for all of his pain and suffering or would he be consumed by the hatred that the fox possessed. He looked at the moon and he just kept staring waiting for the right moment to reveal himself to Naruto. The Kyuubi felt that another tail was growing and it wanted nothing more than to be free again. The Kyuubi would become the Juubi once the tenth and final tail was formed and it would fight for its freedom.

_100 years later_

Naruto was now walking through the Rukongai again during his 100 year journey. While exploring Rukongai Naruto saw all of the districts and how they were structured as well. He learned so much on his journey and he also remembered the Taijutsu style that he tried to create when he was alive. This style combined speed and precision of the gentle fist of the Hyuuga clan with the strength and power of the strong fist style used by Rock Lee. By combining these two styles's Naruto created a fighting style known as the Ryuken.

Naruto also wanted to incorporate using nature chakra in his fighting style but since he could no longer use chakra then that was a lost cause. Naruto talked with Jiraiya about this when he was alive and he was going to be trained to use nature chakra but that never happened since he died. Naruto said that if the Soul Reaper's use spiritual energy instead of chakra then maybe he could use that energy to increase his strength, speed, and durability. Naruto learned that by meditating that he could call upon his spiritual pressure but he kept under control.

Since he first came to the Soul Society Naruto's spiritual pressure was low but it started to increase over the 100 year period. Naruto also learned to maintain his control by using the chakra control exercises that he thought were useless when he was alive. Naruto laughed at the thought that since he was dead that he started to really taking being a ninja seriously. Then he started to frown because he realized wanting to be Hokage just to be acknowledged was stupid and childish. He realized that he could have been a force to be reckoned with if he never wore that mask.

Naruto's happy go lucky persona was nothing but a mask to hide his pain from everyone and it worked but it cost him his life. He decided that since he had a new start in the afterlife then he would never where a mask again. Naruto was walking towards the Soul Society because he was finally ready to become a Soul Reaper. Then Naruto saw Jidanbou, the gate guardian of the gate that leads into Soul Society. Naruto met Jidanbou before and he admired the man for taking his job seriously and protecting not only the gate but the 1st district as well. Naruto walked up to the giant and said, "Hey big guy I want to enter the Soul Society if that wouldn't be any trouble." Jidanbou looked down and said, "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't and won't let you enter the Soul Society because you are not a Soul Reaper."

Naruto smiled and he let some of his control slip and his spiritual pressure started to be unleashed. Naruto stopped it from reaching any higher because he wanted that to be a secret. If it was one thing that Naruto; learned when he was alive it was that deception was one of the strongest tools used by the ninja. The less people knew about you the more unpredictable you could be. People would think that you are weak and when they least expect it he would strike. Then all of a sudden a voice said, "Jidanbou! Open the gate we sense a soul that has potential to be a Soul Reaper.

Jidanbou opened the gate and Naruto saw a girl with an annoyed look on her face with a black haori on. She had blonde hair and she looked just as tall as Naruto and that was about 6'1. She saw that the spiritual pressure was coming from the man in front of her and he smiled once he saw her. Then she said, "Well what are you standing around with that stupid smile on your face for. Get in here or else." Naruto walked in without saying a word and he learned that the girls name was Hiyori and she reminded him of Tsunade.

Once inside Naruto was introduced to General Yamamoto and he talked with Naruto about becoming a Soul Reaper. Naruto smiled and said that he wanted to join the academy and become a soul reaper. Yamamoto gave Naruto everything that he needed to enter the academy and Naruto was escorted there by Hiyori. Naruto smiled as he realized that this was the moment that he has been waiting for. He would start getting stronger to become a Soul Reaper tomorrow and he would also be able to try and make new friends along the way. Naruto must be prepared for anything that stands in his way of becoming one of the strongest Soul Reapers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi this is Hands of Creation and I want to correct something that I didn't really give some thought. Hiyori is really short like 4'4 so that is her height while Naruto's height will be 6'0. I would also like to get lots and lots of feedback for my stories if that's ok with my audience. The pairing for this story will be a harem and the girls consist of: Yoruichi, Soifon, Matsumoto, Rangiku, Nel, Orihime, and Tatsuki. And I forgot the place where the Soul Reapers live is called the Seireitei. Enjoy reading chapter 3 and I'll try to update soon._

Naruto's Second Life Redo Chapter 3: The Will of Fire Lives On

Naruto woke up in his dorm room and he got ready to head over to the academy. Naruto woke up 5 hours before going to the academy and the reason for that was because he wanted to train before he started going to the academy every morning. He would start his workout by doing 500 pushups, 300 squats, and then he would run around the Seireitei without trying to be detected b anyone. After he finished all of this Naruto went back to his dorm to take a shower and then he would put on his black haori and then walk to the academy. As Naruto was walking towards the academy he couldn't help but admire the large white tower in the distance.

For some reason the tower reminded him of the Hokage monument. He smiled as he finally made it to the academy and all of the students were in a large room for orientation. After orientation Naruto received his schedule and his first class was Kido and Naruto was excited. Since it was their first day the students were taught the 3 different kido's that could be used. The three were Bakudo, Halo, and Healing spells. Naruto thought that kido was very similar to ninjutsu only that it used spiritual pressure. Naruto believed that he could try recreating some of the techniques that he lost after he passed on to the Soul Society.

After learning all about Kido the class ended but Naruto stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to his instructor more about Kido but the instructor told him that only Tessai Tsukabishi had the best knowledge of Kido since he was the captain of the Kido Corps. Naruto decided to seek this man out in the near future. Then he went to his next class which was Hakuda and Naruto knew that it was one of his weakest in the Soul Reaper techniques. He had yet to perfect his Ryuken style and he was nowhere near to completing it but he could use the Gentle Fist and Goken separately if he needed to. The instructor asked all students to pay attention to every spar and learn from their instructor so that mistakes will be minimal.

When it was Naruto's turn to spar he stepped into the arena with a girl by the name of Velvet Shiniouin. Velvet was one of the top hand to hand combat fighters in the entire academy and she was the adopted sister of the 2nd division captain Yoruichi Shiniouin. She was trained by her sister to be faster and stronger than her opponent but she was arrogant as well. Velvet said, "Why don't you save me the trouble of humiliating you in front of everyone so that I can finish my training with Yoruichi and Soifon." Naruto smiled and said, "I'm sorry Ms. Shiniouin but I won't delay your training any longer. I don't hit woman so I guess you win my default."

Velvet got angry because he thought he wouldn't fight her because he thought she was weak. The instructor was about to call off the spar until Velvet ran towards Naruto and she threw a right handed punch towards Naruto. And he was currently in the Gentle Fist stance. Naruto did a varied spin similar to the Hyuuga Kaiten by spinning to the left and thus slowing down Velvet's powerful punch. Allowing Naruto to get behind her and use her own momentum against her.

Before she fell forward Naruto grabbed her by the back of her haori and he gently places her on the ground. Then Naruto said, "I would advise you not to attack in anger because I will exploit each and every opening you give me Velvet. I haven't hit you yet but if you continue to attack me then I will have no choice but to retaliate." Velvet got angry once again forgetting that being angry causes you to lose focus in battle. She charged Naruto again and she tried to punch him with a right hook but he dodged to the left. She tried to do a jump kick with her left foot but Naruto just rolled under her.

The instructor and the students were both surprised by the display of Naruto against an opponent even the instructor would have to take seriously. Back to the action Naruto kept dodging all of velvet's strikes and she was getting slower and slower. Naruto then saw an opening and he struck velvet in her right arm with a few delayed Jyuuken strikes and the right arm was her strongest and she kept fighting with it. Naruto placed a few more Jyuuken Strikes to her abdomen for good measure. She though he was weak because she felt no pain from his strikes.

Then she yelled, "Stop pussy footing around and fight me for real. Your strikes are doing nothing against me and fight me like a man." Her little outburst surprised the class because Velvet was always calm and she never lost her patience before. They were shocked again as they saw a small smile on Naruto's face as Velvet stopped attacking and she coughed up some blood then she fell to one knee as she felt her arm going numb as well. The pain was enormous and she almost passed out from it. Naruto slowly walked up to her and he kicked her injured right arm for extra measure. She screamed in pain as she grabbed her arm and she stood to her feet.

Naruto kicked her in the abdomen and she knelt before him. Naruto grabbed her injured right arm in a under hook getting all of the momentum with his left foot while his left hand is placed in her back. He flips both of them over and executes a cross arm bar on Velvet. She screamed in pain and agony as she tried to escape the hold on her arm but Naruto kept pulling back on it as if he were trying to snap her arm in half. Then he said, "Give up now or I swear to you that I will break your arm and end your chances of becoming a Soul Reaper." The instructor saw Naruto's face was in a wicked smile that promised more pain and suffering for Velvet if she did not meet his demands. The Instructor told Naruto to release it but Naruto refused until she gave up. He tried to pry Naruto off of her and he alleviated some of the pain inflicted upon her but not all of it.

Naruto's iron grip held strong and he would not let go until she gave up. Her pride and arrogance are what got her into this situation and it would be her end if she didn't give up. Then all of a sudden Yoruichi appeared before Naruto and Velvet and she grabbed Naruto and tossed him into the wall. This caused Naruto to lose his grip because he didn't sense her and it surprised him. Naruto saw Velvet crying out in pain and he saw that he took things too far. Some part of him enjoyed causing all of that pain as if he were possessed.

Yoruichi said, "What were you thinking boy? You could have seriously hurt your classmate if I had not intervened. When an instructor tells you to stop something then you will do it." Then Naruto said, "No instructor or anybody else is going to be able to protect her in the future when she fights hollows and other opponents. I tried to avoid this with her but she left me with no choice. I told her that I don't hit girls unless provoked and her arrogance and anger got the best of her. In a fight we are supposed to fight to win by any means necessary. I used her arrogance and anger against her and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I feel sorry for whoever trained her because she could be easily manipulated by anyone she fights by getting her angry."

Yoruichi gave Naruto a glare and she grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall. She said, "Listen boy. Velvet is my sister and my student and if you ever do this to her again then I'll kill you." Yoruichi thought her threat would get her point across only to hear laughter coming from Naruto, "I don't give a damn if you kill me or not but remember what I did to her is nothing compared to what I could do to you if you are as easily manipulated as her. Hate me all you want but remember that giving into hatred on the battlefield could cost you your life and be glad that wasn't intending to kill her."

Yoruichi dropped Naruto on the ground and she took Velvet to the 4th division to heal her arm. Class ended and Naruto left the classroom and the next 2 classes went by in a blur. He thought that he went too far today on Velvet and he wondered why did he snap like that. Then Naruto went back to sleep promising to never lose control of himself again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi this is Hands of Creation and here is a chapter I made because I was bored and I thought about what would happen to Sasuke if he went through with his revenge against Konoha. This was just a what if scenario and this is going to be part of the main story line as Sasuke will enter the bleach universe and restart his rivalry with Naruto. His inner hatred will turn him into a hollow and the rest I will leave up to your imagination. Enjoy and please review. And if enough people don't like the way this story is heading them I will rethink the direction of this storyline._

Naruto's Second Life Redo: Interlude and Emergence of an old rival

Sasuke Uchiha went to Orochimaru as planned with the Mangenkyou Sharingan in his possession. After 3 years of learning everything from Orochimaru Sasuke cut his ties and killed his former sensei. Kabuto was Sasuke's next victim and then he decided that he will assemble a team to help him deal with the Akatsuki. The first person Sasuke recruited was Suigetsu and later on he also recruited Karin and Jugo. After assembling his team Sasuke finally confronted his brother after 3 years and he let his team deal with Kisame if he interfered. Both brothers fought with everything they had and it looked like Itachi would be the winner. As Itachi walked slowly towards Sasuke he fell after touching his brother's forehead.

Sasuke realized that he actually won against his brother but then everything that Naruto said to him before he died came back to haunt him. The exact words that made Sasuke want to do nothing more than prove Naruto wrong. Naruto said, "You are no better than your brother Sasuke. You are nothing more than a cold hearted bastard that wants revenge and power. One more thing you need to know is that I let you win today. In death I shall laugh at how you attempt to live the rest of your pathetic life." Sasuke could deny it no longer that he was exactly like his brother Itachi. Willing to do any and everything to achieve a goal whether it being to kill your best friend to gain more power or killing your own family.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground and the last thing that he saw was a man with a orange spiral mask on his face. The man known as Madara Uchiha saw the battle between the Uchiha brothers and he would use Sasuke to achieve his goal of world domination. After Sasuke learned that the elders of Konoha ordered that Itachi kill his family Sasuke vowed to burn that village to the ground when he had the chance. Sasuke started with Danzo and he used Karin as a tool to kill him. Danzo held her hostage and Sasuke didn't hesitate to stab both of them with his sword.

With Danzo out of the way Sasuke was confronted by Sakura and Kakashi shortly after. Sasuke said, "So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my sensei and former teammate. This would be a Team 7 reunion if Naruto was her but we all know why he is not." Kakashi saw in Sasuke's eyes that he had no remorse for killing his best friend. Sakura asked, "Why Sasuke? Why would you kill Naruto? He thought of you as his brother and you know he would have done anything for you and me so why would you kill him." Sakura asked as tears fell down her face as she hadn't forgiven herself for Naruto's death.

She realized that she used Naruto to get what she wants and that his blood is on her hands. She truly wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to be back in the village with her. Once she learned that the mission was a failure and at how many people were hurt on the mission she cried. Then when Kakashi told her that Naruto was killed by Sasuke then she ran away from the hospital and she cried in her room. Naruto risked his life to bring back someone who would kill him for power. Hearing Sasuke talk about Naruto as if he was nothing really broke her heart.

Kakashi said, "So it seems that Naruto was right about you Sasuke. He told me right before he went on his mission to retrieve you that you were beyond saving. He told me that there was so much hatred in your heart that it would consume you and everyone around you. He also told me that he would probably die on this mission and that he wanted the village to prepare for your return because we are your new target. That's right Sasuke I know the truth about the Uchiha clan Massacre." Sasuke was shocked that Kakashi of all people knew what he was planning but it didn't matter.

Sasuke said, "Well then you all better be prepared to be destroyed. I will burn that village to the ground for their disrespect for the Uchiha clan. We are and will forever be the strongest and no one can do anything about it." Sasuke collapsed on the ground from his injuries from Danzo and then Madara Uchiha appeared before them. Madara said, "Well Sasuke it seems that it's time for us to leave. I am going to train you so that we can destroy Konoha together." Then Kakashi said," So you must be Uchiha Madara the true leader of Akatsuki. Well then I guess Naruto was correct when he said that one of Konoha's oldest and greatest enemies would resurface to finish us off."

Madara was shocked that Kakashi knew about him and he said, "How did Naruto know of my return?" Kakashi replied, "The Kyuubi told him of your return and your Moon eye's plan. Naruto's final words to me before he left was to give both of you a warning that if either of you try to lay even a finger of Konoha then both of you would feel the wrath of hell." Madara laughed and said, "Tough threat coming from a dead boy and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me."

Then Madara picked up Sasuke and he vanished into thin air. Sakura was shocked to hear this information and said, "What are we going to do? Madara now has Sasuke along with the remaining members of Akatsuki. He also has 8 of the tailed beasts and we have nothing that can stand up to them. It's all over and we failed." Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, " On the contrary Sakura everything is going according to plan just as Naruto and Jiraiya predicted. Before he left he gave me specific instructions to follow."

Sakura asked, "What did Naruto tell you to do?" Kakashi responded, He told me to go into his apartment and look for a scroll that would tell me everything I needed to know and it revealed Madara's plan and Naruto made preparations for all of the villages in the Elemental Nations to join forces to stop this threat but we needed proof to convince everyone. So I just told a few people to follow us to this location." Then all of a sudden Sakura was shocked to see all of the Kage's appear before them. She saw Tsunade, Mei Terumi, the Raikage, Gaara, and Onoki were all present.

Kakashi said, "Well do all of you now realize why Naruto wanted us to work together. The threat of Madara concerns us all and we must stop him at all costs." All of the Kage's nodded then everyone except Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura left to return to their villages. Tsunade said, "Kakashi has the 2nd phase of Naruto's plan begun." Kakashi smiled and he nodded and said, "The preparations to evacuate and relocate to New Konoha are ready at your request Lady Tsunade."

She smiled and said, "We'll let us begin shall we. Madara is sure gonna be surprised when he finds out just what he has gotten himself into." All three of them returned to Konoha while Sakura was thinking _who are you Naruto and what do you have planned for Madara and Sasuke? _Sakura realized that the Sasuke she loved was no longer there and that he only cares about revenge. Both she and Kakashi were upset with themselves about Sasuke. Kakashi regretted teaching Sasuke the Chidori and Sakura regretted making Naruto try to rescue Sasuke when he knew it was a lost cause.

3 years later

Despite their best efforts Madara was winning the 4th Great Shinobi War and the only village left standing was Konoha. As Madara and Sasuke accompanied with their army marched to Konoha they saw the village in front of them. They ran through the forest and they destroyed the front gates and the attack began. The remaining Konoha ninja force fought as well inside their own village Madara and Sasuke ran towards the Hokage Mountain where Tsunade and Kakashi were waiting for them. All four of them fought each other and only the Uchiha's remained. Both Kakashi and Tsunade lay dead on the floor before them. Then all of a sudden a barrier appeared around the entire village and an image of Naruto appeared before Madara, Sasuke, and their army. They heard the image say, " If anyone is watching this recording then Madara has successfully conquered all of the Elemental Nations including Konoha. I told you Madara if you laid a finger on Konoha then you would regret it but just like I thought you wouldn't listen. So now I want you to look around and see the people that you and your army have killed."

Madara and Sasuke looked and they saw everyone inside the village stand up and disappear in a puff of smoke. Madara and Sasuke turned around and saw the same thing happen to Tsunade and Kakashi. Both of them realized it was a trap to late as their army tried breaking through the barrier with no such luck. Madara and Sasuke tried to use Kamui to teleport out of the village but it wouldn't work. They heard Naruto say," If you haven't noticed by now then your Sharingan has been nullified by the seals put on the barrier from the outside. It is also draining every bit of the chakra that you have left. So now let's get to the grand finale."

Naruto had a huge grin on his face and he said, "My plan was simple when I learned from the Kyuubi about your plan so I devised counter measures that would ensure your untimely death. The final phase was to evacuate everyone from the village including the ninja and replace them with Blood Clones and these clones are real. So they can bleed and feel pain like anyone else. When they are dealt a killing blow then they lay comatose for about 5 minutes before they disappear into smoke. So you have lost the war after you stepped into this village."

Then Madara and Sasuke ran towards the barrier trying to destroy the barrier with their bare hands but they were stuck. Then both of them looked at the ground to see that it was covered with fire seals that burn when released. Then all of the tags went off and fire engulfed everyone inside the barrier with an unforgiving flame that surrounded the entire barrier. Sasuke screamed in pain before he said, "DAMN YOU NARUTO! EVEN IN DETH YOU MOCK ME BUT I WILL GET MY REVENGE AGAINST YOU NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO.


End file.
